James Arnold Taylor
James Arnold Taylor (Born on July 22, 1969 in Santa Barbara, California, U.S.) is a voice actor that portrayed the voice of Young Emmett Brown in Back to the Future: The Game. He was also considered for the role of Marty, only for AJ LoCascio to get the role.http://cinemassacre.com/2010/11/05/aj-locascio-interview/ Other roles In 2003, Taylor voiced Milo Thatch (who Michael J. Fox voiced in Atlantis: The Lost Empire) in Atlantis: Milo's Return. Thomas F. Wilson also provided voice work in the movie (as antagonist Ashton Carnaby). In 2004, Taylor did some voice work for the Justice League Unlimited Episode "Hawk and Dove" which also had Jason Hervey voicing Don Hall/Dove. He also voiced Quentin Beck/Mysterio in Spider-Man 2: The Game, which also had Josh Keaton reprising his role of Harry Osborn from the first game and Joe Alaskey as Dr. Curt Connors. In 2005, Taylor voiced Captain Jack Sparrow in the Disney video game Kingdom Hearts 2, along with Dan Castellaneta who provided the voice for Genie. Taylor also provided the voices Rogue's Assistant in "Villainstruck" and Lifomatica in "That's Lifomatica" on the cartoon Duck Dodgers, which had Alaskey voicing the title character. During that year, he also did voice work for the Ultimate Spider-Man game, along with David Kaufman and Danny Mann. Taylor also voiced the antagonist Walker in 3 episodes of Danny Phantom, which included Kaufman as the title character. Taylor also provided the voice of Willy Wonka (a role which Crispin Glover played, albeit parodied the 2007 film Epic Movie) in the video game adaptation of the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. In 2007, Taylor voiced the title character in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, which also had Keaton reprising his role as Harry Osborn (who's credited as The New Goblin). Roger Jackson provided the voices of both The Green Goblin and Lizard, as well as Alaskey voicing Doctor Octopus in the game as well. Also in 2007, he voiced Leonardo in TMNT. In 2008, Taylor and Tom Wilson did voice work for The Spectacular Spider-Man (Taylor, this time voiced Harry Osborn) along with Keaton who voiced the title character. From 2008-2011, Taylor provided voice work for episodes of the cartoon Batman: The Brave and The Bold. Several episodes included voice work from Tom Wilson, Neil Patrick Harris and Cathy Cavadini. Taylor and Wilson also did voice for Batman: The Brave and The Bold - The Videogame. He also voiced Captain Cold in Justice League: The New Frontier, which included Harris voicing Barry Allen/The Flash and Alaskey voicing Bugs Bunny (in a Looney Tunes cartoon that aired in the movie). In 2010, Taylor, along with Wilson, Keaton and Harris provided voice work for the video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Also, Taylor and Keaton respectively provided the voices of The Prince (from Snow White) and Young Hercules (who Keaton voiced in the 1998 animated movie Hercules) in the video game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Taylor is also known as the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. See also * Taylor, James Arnold